


good morning

by Minichen



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Living Together, please help me for the love of god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minichen/pseuds/Minichen
Summary: Cracks of sunlight peered through the half closed window blinds, the sun lazily climbing into the sky atop the canvas of blended pastel blues and pinks to begin another morning...





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of sayolisa fluff because it won a poll i made on twitter! enjoy!!

Cracks of sunlight peered through the half closed window blinds, the sun lazily climbing into the sky atop the canvas of blended pastel blues and pinks to begin another morning.

 

As more and more sunshine leaked through, Lisa did her best to keep her eyes tightly shut, turning her back to the sun’s efforts to get her to wake up with a soft grunt. Pulling up the blankets to her chin, Lisa did her best to ease back into her dream; the soft crash of the ocean’s waves welcomed her back, the cool water sliding up to her ankles before retreating to the sea. Basking in the sun’s warmth, Lisa couldn’t help loosening up to the sound of seagulls crying out in the distance, the scent of the sea was strong but pleasant, a waft of eggs cooking on a pan made her stomach growl...

 

Wait. That couldn’t be right, she was supposed to be alone here. Where could the smell of eggs be coming from?

 

Lisa snapped her eyes wide open, letting out a quiet sigh of disappointment when it finally registered that she had woken up to the protests of her stomach. Shifting her position a bit to face the ceiling, she finally noticed that there was a missing warmth beside her. Pushing away the covers and easing herself up with a yawn, she looked to the side to see that the covers to her right had already been neatly made, the sun’s rays almost providing a spotlight to commend how neat it was. Lisa turned her head towards the door, immediately taking note of the distant sounds of cooking coming through the slightly opened frame.

 

_Ah…so she’s already awake...?_

 

Throwing aside the blankets and sliding off the mattress, her feet hit the floor with a soft thud as she turned to the door and towards the aroma that became increasingly prominent before a mix of the pleasant smells of breakfast enveloped her, welcoming her into the kitchen. Looking to the small dining table to her left, Lisa took note of a plate with neatly cut pieces of rolled egg next to another plate with a few carefully made rice balls. The pale light of the morning made both plates of food so appetizing, the faint tendrils of steam rising off of the light and fluffy eggs only made her stomach growl louder. Although her stomach pointed her to the table, Lisa quietly made her way to the stove, gently hugging Sayo from behind as the other girl finished up another dish to add to their morning meal.

 

“You’re up early,” Lisa smiled, craning her head a bit to kiss Sayo on the cheek.

 

“Well...I wanted to surprise you with breakfast...did it work?” her voice was a little shaky, her hands a little fidgety as Lisa snuck her hands on top of them.

 

“I’d say it was a success, you did a great job!” she reassured her warmly, using her thumb to soothe Sayo’s trembling hands.

 

Just as Lisa reassured her, she could feel the other girl loosen up a little, her head finally turning to meet Lisa with a gentle smile, “...I’m glad.”

 

Just before they could say anything else, Lisa could feel her stomach rudely interrupting the moment with a frustrated rumble.

 

“Ah, Sayo~, can we eat now? My stomach’s been growling ever since I smelled the egg from our room!” Lisa pouted, turning Sayo around to hold both of her hands as she looked up at the other with a bit of a playful twinkle in her eyes.

 

Sayo took a moment to respond before letting out a breathy laugh, “Alright, alright… Shall we then?”

 

With a nod, Lisa quickly led her to the table, letting go of Sayo’s hand so that they could sit down in their chairs. The sun’s rays fell through an open window as light danced around them. With the steam still coming from the egg rolls, Lisa took a moment to thank Sayo for the meal before starting off her day with a rice ball. Taking a few bites out of it, she noticed that Sayo hadn’t touched her plate yet and was instead looking at her with a warm smile. Lisa tilted her head to the side, her mouth still full, _Is she not hungry…?_

 

Sayo seemed to notice the confusion before her lips curled into a small smile as she pointed at Lisa’s face, “Ah, there’s a bit of rice on your cheek…” she chuckled.

 

Feeling her cheeks go warm, she finished the food that was in her mouth to go take the rice off, but Sayo’s hand was already reaching up to Lisa’s cheek, taking off the bit of rice. Just as Sayo reached up her hand, Lisa couldn’t help but feel as if everything began slow down. She took in the view, the glow of sunshine faintly outlining all of Sayo, from the pale strands of hair sticking out of her slightly tousled hair, to the sparkle of her emerald eyes, to the softness of her lips. Lisa felt frozen as her heart throbbed a bit, _Ah...I think I’m falling in love with her all over again, hehe…_ Was that too cheesy? Probably, she thought, but it didn’t matter to her. She loved Sayo, and Sayo loved her back.

 

The two of them looked at one another for a moment, yet it felt like it could’ve been hours, the light around them seemed to shine a bit brighter, as if it transformed into a spotlight to capture such a brief moment of time. After taking the rice off her cheek, Sayo began fiddling with a bit of her hair, looking up at Lisa with a bit of a shy smile. Opening her mouth to speak, her soothing voice was all Lisa could hear in that one moment of their eternity.

 

“Good morning, Lisa.”

 

“Good morning, Sayo!”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hope you enjoyed this bit of sayolisa fluff.. this is my. second work on here (the first one is super old i don't recommend reading it..) and i'm still not 100% confident in my writing, but i'm aiming to try and be more secure with it!! thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
